


Lace Lingerie

by cx_shhhh



Series: In Which Enjolras Freaks Out About What Grantaire Wears Sometimes [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Grantaire, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Enjolras is very much in love with his boyfriend, Fluff and Smut, Grantaire in Lingerie, Grantaire wants him to get on with it, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like cosmetics lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx_shhhh/pseuds/cx_shhhh
Summary: Grantaire wants to feel better about himself, and what's a better way than surprising Enjolras?
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: In Which Enjolras Freaks Out About What Grantaire Wears Sometimes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Lace Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a [picture](https://cx-shhhh.tumblr.com/post/623894775500816384/the-lipstick-is-for-enjolras) of R wearing makeup.

Enjolras really should’ve mentally prepared himself for this. He regrets everything, from hugging and cuddling his boyfriend to telling him that he’d look good in anything when Grantaire was being a little self-deprecating. Actually, Enjolras doesn’t regret any of those things at all, but he is allowed to be dramatic once in a while. Especially when he comes home to said boyfriend wearing _that_.

_That_ is what’s going to eventually give Enjolras an aneurysm because who the hell allowed Grantaire to look cute one second and absolutely ravishing the next? Enjolras is going to forget everything he ever said about how screwed up the cosmetics industry is. He’s going to forget his own name too because Grantaire, the sly motherfucker, is smirking, which only brings attention to the deep shade of red on his plump lips. Wide blue eyes are lined with a black that makes them stand out, and Enjolras really wants to kiss him. So Enjolras leans down and feels his heart pound as he admires how lovely Grantaire is, blushing and lips parted. He’s beautiful like this, the makeup somehow accentuating Grantaire’s masculinity and making him all the sexier.

“ _R_ ,” Enjolras has to breathe before kissing the shit out of him. His lipstick smears. “I love you. Do you even know how gorgeous you are? _Do you even know how much I love you?_ ”

Grantaire laughs, “If seeing most of my lipstick on your mouth is anything to go by, I’d say quite a bit.”

Unfortunately for Enjolras, he’s been so occupied by his boyfriend’s face to notice anything else. He looks down at Grantaire’s body and quickly feels himself become aroused. “Oh my God. You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Enj. It’s only some lace,” Grantaire says as he reaches up to twine his arms around Enjolras’s neck. “You’ve seen me in less.”

He’s wearing lace, of course, but it’s hidden under a black satin négligée, allowing only a peep of it. The skimpy piece of clothing ends at mid-thigh, so a pair of sheer stockings meet the hemline. Grantaire stares into Enjolras’s eyes, only a sliver of blue around blown pupils. Enjolras slides his hands over the slip of clothing until he finds Grantaire’s waist. He tucks his boyfriend under his chin and kisses the top of his head, burying his face in Grantaire's fluffy dark curls. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“I didn’t do this for _you_ , dummy. I dressed up all pretty for myself, but your reaction was so worth it.”

Enjolras feels like his heart could burst, full of adoration for the man he’s hugging. “Alright then. But at least you’ll allow me to unwrap your gift to yourself, right?”

Grantaire smashes his face into Enjolras’s chest. “Oh my God. Stop being so corny and fucking kiss me.”

Enjolras leans down obligingly and tilts Grantaire’s chin up. “I can do more than that, sweetheart.”

The kiss is not gentle. Any lipstick on Enjolras’s lips gets transferred onto Grantaire’s and wiped off immediately. Enjolras swallows the moan that leaves Grantaire’s mouth and slips his tongue in when he opens it. His nimble fingers search for the knot that holds the négligée closed and tugs, letting it fall away from Grantaire’s body. Enjolras stares, taking in his fill of Grantaire looking a bit embarrassed. “Oh, _sweetheart_.”

“I, uh, didn’t know if you’d like it, but-” Grantaire is interrupted by Enjolras’s mouth latching onto the side of his neck, sucking an angry hickey onto his skin. Clearly, the lingerie is welcome. Grantaire took extra time picking out the set, red and black, because he knows Enjolras loves those colors, with cute little bows in between the cups and on the waistband. He feels a finger run along the edge of his panties, where the red lace lines the black. Grantaire whimpers and buries his fingers into Enjolras’s golden hair, receiving his attention eagerly. “En-Enjolras. Hurry _up_.”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Enjolras mutters as he continues to mark Grantaire up. “I love it when you wear red.”

Grantaire opens his eyes to try to form a coherent sentence or two. “Shut up, you nerd. I’m literally wearing a matching lingerie set, so you’d better stick that beautiful dick of yours in my ass within a minute.”

Enjolras grins like the stubborn shit he is. “Hmm, no. I’m just going to take in my fill of the man I love wearing my favorite color before showing him how much I enjoy it.”

The moan escapes Grantaire’s throat without his permission, and he tugs at Enjolras’s jacket. “Why are you still wearing so many clothes? This has got to ruin some sense of equality within that righteous heart of yours.”

Rolling his eyes, Enjolras strips out of his jacket and unbuttons his shirt slowly while Grantaire watches hungrily, taking in inch by glorious inch of skin exposed. The tie that Enjolras had loosened earlier dangles, and Grantaire uses it to pull him in for another kiss. A firm pressure against his thigh alerts him of Grantaire’s erection straining against his panties. Enjolras lifts the waistband and lets it snap against Grantaire’s hip, earning himself a squeak and a glare.

“You are a terrible, terrible tease, y’know that?” Grantaire huffs, “I’m not sure why I even bothered if you’re not even gonna touch me.”

Enjolras moves his hand down from Grantaire’s hip to the top of those stockings, never taking his eyes away from Grantaire’s. Enjolras kisses his earlobe and murmurs, “I’m going to take you apart, I promise, but not where Joly would step in and scream because we’ve done unspeakable things on the couch.”

Grantaire has to laugh a bit because Enjolras is always so considerate about their friends, but that laugh quickly evolves into a gasp when he finds himself lifted into his lover’s arms and carried to their bedroom. He nestles into the fluffy pillows at the head of the bed as Enjolras begins kissing every exposed inch of him. He pauses to suck at Grantaire’s nipples through the lace bra until they stand pink and hardened. Grantaire tries to bury his gasps and moans into a pillow, but Enjolras tilts his head back with a gentle hand. “None of that. Let me hear you, sweetheart.”

Grantaire feels his skin flush deeper as Enjolras swirls his tongue over his belly, slightly ashamed by the way it squishes, but Enjolras presses kisses to the soft skin like he loves every inch of him. Enjolras whispers, “Absolutely lovely. I can’t believe you’d show yourself to me like this.”

Those words of endearment make Grantaire want to cry. Enjolras laves his tongue over Grantaire's belly button and takes his time sucking bruises on both hip bones. Grantaire had shaved away most of the dark hair that stood out so sharply until his skin had felt soft to the touch. Enjolras brushes his fingers over Grantaire’s thighs, peeling away the soft fabric of the stockings and kissing every inch revealed.

Grantaire whimpers when he feels Enjolras press his lips to his inner thighs and loses himself into the sensation all the way down to his ankles. He makes grabby hands at Enjolras, and the man has the gall to smile at him, smug that Grantaire looks halfway to wrecked when he hasn’t even removed his pants yet. Grantaire reaches for Enjolras’s belt buckle and pushes the black slacks and underwear down, so he can step out of them. Now, both of them fall backwards onto the bed, and kiss almost desperately.

Enjolras loves seeing Grantaire like this. He enjoys seeing Grantaire no matter what, but the blush on his clean-shaven face makes him look especially beautiful. Enjolras takes pride in knowing that he’s the one who caused him to become all flustered, and in return, he reaches down to gently palm Grantaire’s cock, rubbing a couple times against the lace covering it. The moan that escapes his lips is tortured probably because the sensation of lace has been delicious, and now that Enjolras is here to provide release, he’s taking much too long.

There’s a specific sort of longing as Grantaire watches Enjolras edge away until his mouth is level to Grantaire’s lace-covered crotch. “ _Enjolras_. Oh, God.”

The last thing Grantaire sees before he’s forced to close his eyes is Enjolras’s smirk as he mouths over the lace and finally closes his lips around Grantaire’s cock, sucking a few times before pulling away. Grantaire is seeing stars, even more aroused from the dual pleasures of the fabric and Enjolras’s sinful mouth. It’s a wonder he hasn’t come in his panties and ruined them yet.

It’s a mere moment before Enjolras kisses him again, reaching into the nightstand drawer for lube and a condom. The familiar sound of the bottle opening calms Grantaire down a bit because he’s going to be fucked _at last_. He gets frustrated right afterward as Enjolras takes his sweet time unclasping the bra stretched across his chest and kissing the bow in the center. The same attention is given to the bow that now rests on top of Grantaire’s very erect and dripping dick before he slides the panties down Grantaire’s smooth legs.

“Enjolras, _please_ ,” Grantaire moans, wrecked, because he needs something, fingers, Enjolras’s cock, anything, inside him. He reaches down to grasp at his own dick, but Enjolras grabs his wrist and pins it to the bed while simultaneously sliding a coated finger into him. It’s not nearly enough and too much at the same time, especially when Enjolras finds Grantaire’s prostate and starts stretching him open. Noises fall unrestrained from Grantaire’s mouth, so Enjolras just has to kiss him in a manner that’s much too sweet for what his hand is doing.

After what seems like an infinity of holding on, Enjolras finally slicks himself up and slides home with a groan, bending Grantaire in half to get a deeper angle. He kisses Grantaire as if he provides the only air left in the room and thrusts a few times to bring them both over the edge, panting and moaning in tandem. Enjolras twists as he collapses, so Grantaire lands on his chest, sticky with release. Enjolras runs his fingers through Grantaire’s hair, revelling in the content sounds he makes. He wipes them both down gently, come and eyeliner, as Grantaire dozes a little, evidently tired out.

“Hey, R,” Enjolras whispers softly, “was that good?”

Grantaire blinks a few times before burying his face back into the crook of Enjolras’s neck. “Ugh, as if you even need to ask that question.”

“You know what I mean.”

A snort. “Yes, the sex was great. I _especially_ loved it when you took your damn time even just getting me naked.”

Enjolras rolls his eyes and jabs his fingers into Grantaire’s side, smiling at the squeak it elicits. “I’ll take that into account. But can you blame me? I love you.”

“Don’t see why that means you have to kiss every inch of me.”

Enjolras squeezes Grantaire’s butt, which earns him a glare and a pout. “I love every inch of you. So soft and sexy and just begging for me to worship.”

Grantaire grins and tilts his face up. “I take it you liked your little surprise, then?”

Enjolras kisses him lightly and replies, “I told you before that you’d look good in anything. You of all people should know that I would _never_ take back anything I say, and you know that I love you the most, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, you big sap,” Grantaire mutters as his face heats up at the compliment. He resists the urge to cover his face with his hands and just nuzzles Enjolras’s shoulder as he feels a kiss land on his forehead. Grantaire feels safe like this, wrapped in Enjolras and many fluffy blankets. His eyes begin to droop, and he falls asleep to the warmth of his lover.

Meanwhile, Enjolras stares at Grantaire’s face, feeling slightly creepy, but he’s got boyfriend privileges. It’s rare that Enjolras smiles so softly, but Grantaire looks so young in his sleep, so adorable, and there’s red where the lipstick stained his mouth and paint on his neck next to the hickeys Enjolras left. Enjolras’s heart feels full, filled with love for the man in his arms, peaceful now when he’d usually be so vivacious. Listening to Grantaire’s shallow breathing and soft snores, Enjolras falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my [Tumblr](http://cx-shhhh.tumblr.com/)...  
> I post a lot of Les Mis stuff, so perhaps something will grab your interest?


End file.
